When All Else Fails
by ForzeOUAT
Summary: Belle has taken control of her life. She has a job, friends she cares about, and a sort-of boyfriend. The Fates, however, are horrible hags and they have determined that one night will change everything. She vows to get her life back ...right after she finds a carton of Iced Tea Ice Cream and Pizza flavored Pringles.
1. A New Life

When All Else Fails ...

_A/N This will, hopefully, not be nearly as long as the last. It is not supposed to be serious, nor does it convey my belief of anything happening on OUAT at present. This is simply for fun. The characters (as much as I try to talk them out of it) are determined to remain the property of Eddy, Adam and ABC (sorry bastards). ;) Enjoy. Please read and review. Your opinion is invaluable._

Part 1 - A New Life

The curse was broken; the town in disarray but with Charming to help out they were managing. The borders were still closed to everyone's general dismay, but it wasn't like they hadn't been here before. Life started again, stores opened and to almost everyone's delight, the library opened again as well. There had never been a great deal to do in Storybrooke and reading was that one great escape that most could appreciate.

The librarian, Belle (no last name), was genuinely sweet and kind to everyone ...well, almost. There were two exceptions. Rumplestiltskin, and Moe French. While Charming and Ruby apparently knew the details of why this was the case, they were not talking, no matter who asked them ...and literally everyone had. The idea of anyone being in a relationship with Rumplestiltskin was fodder for people in a small town. The idea that Rumplestiltskin was told to leave and never come back by a slight woman who barely came up to Charming's clavicle was downright fascinating. The fact that he had actually listened to her made her a celebrity. Complete with rumors and paparazzi.

In fact, most people didn't care one way or another about Moe French or his relationship to Belle (who refused to say), but they would skulk around for hours if they thought they might get some juicy tidbit about her and Gold. It even sounded strange. Belle and Gold, or Belle and Rumplestiltskin, or Rumplestiltskin and anyone, really.

What they did know was extremely limited. Belle had been with Gold since the curse broke and as no one had ever seen her leave his house, rumors ran rampant. Everything from him keeping her in captivity to her being his slave ...on more levels than anyone was comfortable talking about. They knew she'd left his house, been kidnapped, taken down into the mines where she was rescued by Mr. Gold, Charming and Ruby. When she had taken over the library, several people had heard her speaking sharply to Gold. Rephrase, several people, mouths hanging open in awe and respect had heard her yelling at Gold. Those same people all nearly stroked when Gold sighed and walked out. Apparently he had just left, no sweet nothings; no threats, but silently. Since no one had ever seen Gold react this way, it was no surprise that the town talked of little else.

Belle looked up from her desk to find yet another small cluster of people standing around, watching her. She sighed in frustration. Would this never end? Were the people of this town so bored that she and Rumple were the only thing that staved off their complete lack of lives? She supposed it was inevitable. She had the misfortune to have fallen in love with the one person in town no one wanted to talk to ...oh, they didn't mind talking about him, but to him ...no. And she was in love with him. Nothing in this world was going to change that for her. His honesty about magic and his son had allowed for her to let him, to an extent, back in to her life. Honestly, she'd been unsure what she was going to do without him there. He was like a part of her soul, his presence filled something inside her that no one else could touch.

The bell on her door (a gift from Rumple) jingled and she almost sighed with relief when Ruby smiled and walked toward her. "How's it going? I brought you some lunch from the diner."

Belle looked at the clock. She had no idea it was already past noon. She smiled. "Thank you. I really appreciate it, but I think I'm coming down with something."

Ruby tilted her head to one side. "Are you okay? Take a day off if you need to."

"No, no ...it's nothing serious. Probably a stomach flu or something. Usually once I get to work the nausea is gone."

For a moment, Ruby didn't move. When Belle looked up at her, she looked like she might be coming down with whatever Belle had. "I don't mean to pry, but how long have you been feeling this way?"

Belle shrugged. "A few weeks, I guess. It'll pass. Don't worry about me."

The other woman still didn't move. "And it's always in the morning? Is it usually gone by now?"

"I'm sure it's still there, obviously. I think working just takes my mind off of it, you know?"

Ruby turned to look at the small group of people in the library. "Okay, folks, we're closing up early today, so get what you need and head home."

Belle was stunned. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me."

Belle nodded, checked out the few books that were brought to her, and when the last guest was gone, Ruby locked the door. "We have to talk."

"You're kind of freaking me out, Red. What's going on?"

Ruby shook her head. "I know you're an intelligent woman, Belle. Give it some thought. Several weeks, early morning nausea that is gone by the afternoon .." she trailed off, waiting for Belle to get it.

When everything finally clicked into place, there was an audible gasp. Belle shook her head over and over, as if denying it would make it less true. "That's impossible."

"Belle, look at me." Belle looked up into her friends eyes. "Is it, literally, impossible or is that just wishful thinking on your part?"

There were several moments of absolute silence. "Okay, it's possible, but ...it can't be."

Ruby shook her head. "You need to make a doctor's appointment. If it's what I think it is, cold medicine could be bad for you ...know what I mean?"

Belle's world started spinning out of control. It couldn't be, it just wasn't possible. Was it? Her mind wandered back to the day she had been reunited with Rumple and the night that had, perhaps, now changed her life forever.


	2. That One Night

When All Else Fails

_A/N Thank you so much for the overwhelming response. Y'all are amazing! Enjoy. Read and review._

Part 2 – That One Night

It had been an eventful day. Belle had found Rumple, but didn't know she'd found him. Found him and realized who he was. Found him, realized who he was and felt in her heart that she still loved him Found him, realized who he was, still loved him and told him she still loved him. At which point he had said the same ...about her, not that he loved himself.

And then he'd wandered off to drop a glowing, purple potion into a magical well. He then declared magic was being brought to Storybrooke and that magic was power. Belle wasn't entirely sure how to take that. Was she competing with magic and power _again_?

It is entirely possible she would have pondered this question longer had he not turned away from the well and said her name with 'darling' as a precursor. With those words, he had rendered her speechless. When he'd asked what had happened, her mind had been blank for several moments before she remembered. Right, the Queen bitch. Abducted, held in captivity, and yes, he looked absolutely livid.

But, he'd made her a promise. She didn't want to see his soul corrupted with the darkness of murder and she was certain in that moment that he could have, and would have killed Regina given the chance. Again, she might have given that more thought had he not kissed her with such fierce desperation that all she could do was cling to him and wish it would never end.

Of course, she should have known he wouldn't just let the matter drop. It simply wasn't in his nature. He had released a Wraith to do the deed for him and she was furious. Rumplestiltskin and his ridiculous loopholes. True, he'd kept his word, but he had to have known she wasn't going to accept that reasoning. She'd walked out in anger, stormed through the small town trying not to wonder about every other thing she saw and considered what she should do. She could leave him to his own devices, but she would worry constantly that he was falling back toward the darkness that consumed his soul when she met him. And so she returned to the shop. He was spinning and her appearance filled his face with both shock and relief.

She had come to a decision. She was not going to let him send her away. Whatever he believed about himself, she knew he was a man ...not a monster, but just a man. Someone who loved without reservation; someone who felt so deeply he would do anything to protect those he loved. It was impossible to tell him he wasn't a monster; she would have to show him.

He kissed her a second time, far more gently but with no less desperation, when they got inside his house. He had murmured something about having a room for her, but her head was so fuzzy with warmth, she honestly didn't hear him. His soft accent washed over her and once again, she found herself clinging to him. 30 years of need, want, love, lust and desire overcame them and by the time they actually found a bedroom, they were lost in one another.

Belle wasn't at all sure what she was doing, but clearly her hands were operating on an entirely different frequency. They pulled at the tie around his neck, loosening it, giving her access to the buttons on his shirt. She heard him gasp as her fingers grazed the soft skin of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body. His need was very clear pressed this close to him. Her breathing became labored as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He was a beautiful man; had always been in her eyes.

He was watching her with half-lidded eyes, letting her explore his body without interfering. He was not going to be patient much longer, however. She was driving him to insanity.

"Belle, please ..."

She tore her eyes off the belt she had been working on and looked at him. His eyes were shining even here in the darkness. She stepped in to him and brought her lips to his. He groaned and gave up any pretenses that her virtue was going to survive the night.

Had she not been there, she'd have said he used magic to undress them but there were hazy, pleasure filled memories of his fingers trailing down her spine, his lips brushing her hair, softly spoken words she had never heard from him before. His skin was scorching hot as they pressed their bodies together.

Belle had never known pleasure like this. Granted, her experience was extremely limited, but she had spent several unsatisfactory 'dates' with Gaston. His fumbling, awkward kisses and wandering hands had forced her to push him away. This ...this was completely different. She was on fire, in fact she believed if she opened her eyes, she would literally find them engulfed in flames.

His hands were gentle and soft, always giving her the option to stop him if she wanted. He touched, lingered and when she gasped, he replaced his hands with his lips. This went on for what seemed like forever. Skin touching skin, words replaced by soft sounds of pleasure and need, until neither of them was coherent.

Belle wanted to tell him to hurry. Wanted to say that she had wanted this, had wanted him, since the Dark Castle. She wanted him to know that she had always seen his beauty. Always been attracted to him, not only mentally, but physically. That he had stirred things inside her that she hadn't known existed and had so many times driven her to distraction. So many things went through her mind in that moment, and yet she didn't have the ability to voice them.

She finally gave up, pulling his damp body down to hers and kissing him with such fervor that he could only hold on to her. She felt his lips trail a line of fire from her temple to her jaw and lower until she gasped and pushed up against him. He could feel himself against her; they were so close that he was gritting his teeth, trying to hold on to what remnants of control he had but they were slipping away.

Her eyes fluttered open to stare up into his face and when he smiled, her heart burst with love. "Please ..." It was all she was capable of, but it was also the one thing he had been waiting for. He needed her to want this, needed her to want him.

"I love you Belle."

She intended to tell him that she had never loved anyone but him, that he was the only person who had stirred her heart, but she didn't get the chance. He moved over her, pressing down as her body strained against him. Pleasure roared through her as his lips came down to cover hers. He swallowed her brief gasp of pain, and then, once again, there was nothing but pleasure. Belle had read so many books on this very subject and nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Intense pressure built inside her as they moved together. His lips kissed everything readily available until he was incapable of even that.

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer, deeper and he made a sound of protest in the back of his throat. She almost paused, almost had a single coherent thought that she might be doing something wrong, until he gasped and grabbed her hips, holding her still, letting him take control of the moment. The pressure inside her grew almost unbearable and she was unsure how to release it.

She writhed against him, groaning his name, trying to get him to do ...something, and she wasn't sure just what she wanted him to do. He, apparently, knew exactly what she wanted because he lowered his head, tucking it into the crook of her neck and shoulder and released the tenuous control he had been maintaining.

It was a furious, desperate love making that pushed her past an edge she hadn't realized was there until she cried out and her body exploded with pleasure so intense, light and color played behind her eyelids. He took her to the very heights of pleasure/pain before he too cried out and shuddered in her arms. It was beautiful, and special, and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his sweaty temple, murmuring her love into his ears.

He had simply held on to her, wrapping her in his strong arms. No words had been necessary. Their love was eternal; undeniable, and it filled her with a joy she'd never believed she could feel. She had fallen asleep that way. Wrapped in the heat of her lover's body, completely content, wishing, somehow, that this night would last forever.

Of course ...it didn't.


	3. Belle Loses Her Mind

When All Else Fails

Part 3 – Belle Loses Her Mind

_A/N Wow, y'all are super. Thank you for all your kind words. I hope you keep on reading, enjoying and reviewing. _

Belle sat in the doctor's office with what she considered patience. The fact that she had looked out into the hallway to see if they'd forgotten about her 7 times in the last 10 minutes was beside the point. She sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. She should have brought Ruby. Her friend had offered to come and Belle had felt she might want to hear the news by herself. Somehow, outright sobbing didn't seem to convey happiness. And she was by no stretch of the imagination unhappy. How could she be?

She shook her head and tamped down the emotions that were bubbling to the surface. Fear, shock, excitement, joy ...each had a firm hold on her and she wasn't sure which way to go. She wasn't even sure there was anything to be worried about at this point. Okay, stomach flu now seemed _really _unlikely, but she was clinging to that thread of hope like the last buoy in a Tsunami. And she wasn't, presently, willing to let go.

Maybe she could just slip out the back and forget this had happened. Yeah, that was a great idea. What would she do then? Wear large clothes and tell people she was gaining weight? She was going to go insane if the doctor didn't return soon.

As they so often did, her thoughts returned to Rumple. The man was over 3 _centuries_ old. He was going to have a stroke. The thought brought an inappropriate bubble of laughter to her lips. The image in her mind of Rumple passing out when she told him, and yes, she was going to have to tell him ...or claim she'd been out with ...okay, no, there really wasn't anyone she disliked enough to have them killed. Whale? No, he was annoying, but she was fairly sure Rumple had said something the last time he'd seen them talking, given that Whale had never come near the library again. Not a big reader, Dr. Whale.

The door opened and Belle's heart jumped into her throat. Oh crap ...she really did want to run now but that bastard was blocking the door. He smiled at her kindly and sat down on one of those stools that allows doctors to roll around the exam room instead of having to walk. And why she found that so annoying, she couldn't say. "Well, Ms ..." he paused, looking down at her file, and then started again. "Well, Belle. You don't have the flu. I'm guessing you probably knew that already."

She almost snapped at him. Almost told him to just _say it_ and let her leave so she could go home and crawl under a rock, but breeding and general demeanor kept her from being rude to strangers who were, mostly, trying to be helpful. She looked up at him with an expression that must have been a cross between absolute terror and utter joy. He didn't seem to find it strange at all. She sighed. He probably got that look all the time. She opened her mouth to say something, but found her voice had deserted her. He smiled again and she nearly took his head off. 'Go ahead, smile at me one more time, buddy. I may not be magical, but I'll still rip your heart out and feed it to trolls.'

The doctor was blissfully unaware of her anger. "Ms ...Belle, you're going to have a baby."

All the wind rushed out of her lungs at once and she gasped. Not that she knew why she felt like someone had just punched her ...she had already known this, yet she was shocked all the same. Maybe it was the MD behind the doctor's name that made it so much more final. She was pregnant ...oh gods, she was _pregnant_. She was going to bring a child into this world. A child who's father was capable of gutting, from a distance, anyone who came near it.

The doctor stood from his rolly stool and Belle took a moment to marvel at the fact that he could actually walk before her mind returned to the subject at hand. He had apparently been talking because he was looking at her expectantly. She shook her head. "Sorry?"

He didn't laugh, but she could see in his eyes that he wanted to. "I'm going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins and I can give you something for the morning sickness if you like."

Belle's brain simply wasn't connecting his words with anything that sounded familiar, hence her next question. "How long?"

"It varies," he said gently. "But usually at about three months."

Her brain stopped at that point. It was a miracle that she was still alive because brain death was supposed to be fatal. "Three _months_? That's impossible. Literally impossible. It can't be three months."

Fortunately for her, the doctor was willing to share his brain power. "Oh, I see. No, you are about four weeks along. The nausea will last through the first trimester, but it should go away after that. As I said, though, I can give you something."

"Does it pose any threat to the baby?" See? She had maternal instincts. Okay, they were lagging, but still there. And she had actually said the word. That one simple word that clarified everything she was now facing in her mind ...baby.

"Well, any drug has potential side effects, but they are minimal."

Belle shook her head. "I'm not taking anything that has even the smallest chance of hurting my child. I'll manage."

He looked at her with kindness. "Do you have a ...er ...someone ...to help you?"

Her mind flashed to Rumple and she almost smiled. "Several, actually." She said it before she realized what she might be implying. "Friends ...several friends, not potential fathers ...only one father, but several people who will ...you know, friends who can help ..."

The doctor raised a hand and stopped the flow of her babbling. "I understand. So, I am going to take a shot in the dark and say this is your first?"

"I'm humbled by your brilliance," she snapped at him, and immediately regretted it. "Oh, I am so ..."

He cut her off. "I really do understand. I will need to see you again in two weeks. We'll do an ultrasound and take a look. If the child's father is available, you might want to bring him along. You'll need to enroll in a birthing class and decide if you'd prefer a hospital or a midwife."

She must have looked overwhelmed, because he stopped. "We can talk about it at your next appointment, okay? I know it sometimes takes a few days to get your mind back in order."

Belle stood, thanked him, and walked out. A few days? More like a few months. Maybe by the time her child was 25 she'd have wrapped her brain around the fact that she and Rumple were going to have a baby. She had no idea what an ultrasound was and had never known people actually took classes. She was fairly certain her mother hadn't taken a class and despite her ability to form coherent thoughts, she'd turned out okay.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't see Rumple when she left the office. It was his soft, "Hey," that stopped her in her tracks.

She turned slowly. It had been several days since she had seen him, and he looked amazing. Would she never get over the happiness she felt whenever he was close to her? She tried to smile. "Hey."

"I heard you were ill. I'm not trying to be overbearing, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Belle nodded. "Thank you. And yes, I'm fine."

"I'm glad." Rumple looked as if he desperately wanted to reach for her, but he didn't. Belle stared into his soft brown eyes and finally felt a genuine smile spread across her lips.

She took a deep breath. There was no need to draw this out. He had to know, better now than later she supposed. "We need to talk."


	4. Rumplestiltskin Loses His Mind

When All Else Fails

Part 4 – Rumplestiltskin Loses His Mind

_A/N Thanks so much. I'm so glad y'all are enjoying the story. It seemed like we needed some humor in Rumbelle. Too much angst is bad for everyone. Please enjoy, read and review._

Rumplestiltskin came to a grinding halt at those words. "We need to talk," had never, in any realm, been words of encouragement. The fact that Belle had just come out of a doctor's office made it at least ten times worse. His mind flooded with far too many things that they might potentially need to talk about. Was she hurt? Sick? Oh gods, dying? He wasn't sure he would live through it if his Belle was ...no, no. She had said she was fine. Maybe she just wanted to talk. That would be nice, right? Nothing serious, just a drink and some conversation. That would be lovely. But, then, why say it here, outside a doctors office? Seriously, was that really necessary? To tell him she wanted to talk to him right now at this moment. There better not be anything wrong with her. Screw it, he was just going to kill the doctor who had made her say this and get it over with.

"Okay." Yeah, he was a master of words today.

Belle nodded and walked down the steps of the office toward the middle of town. He followed simply because he had no idea what else to do. She could have walked to Alaska, and he'd probably ...well, no, he would have, been right behind her. She stopped at Granny's and looked at the door. She didn't actually go inside, mind you, but just stood there staring. "Belle? Are you sure you're okay?"

She turned and looked at him. His heart started pounding. He could see so much in her face. She seemed happy, and yet there was fear there as well. What was going on? She nodded. "Yes, really. I'm fine. Maybe we should go back to the library. I'm not that hungry."

He couldn't help himself; he reached for her and when she didn't pull away he grasped her hand for dear life. "Please Belle. If someone has hurt you ..." He didn't finish the sentence. He just didn't think 'I will disembowel them and throw their entrails to wolves' was going to win her over. Belle smiled. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Crap.

"No one has hurt me, Rumple. I'm just not hungry and I don't really want to talk with everyone watching us."

Yes, he had noticed that they had become something of a phenomenon over the last several days. Apparently it was too much for the townsfolk that Rumplestiltskin could actually love or care about someone. He was surprised they hadn't started hiding out in the bushes and taking pictures. Then again, he didn't know that they hadn't. Granted if he caught them their lives would be forfeit, or at least that's what everyone thought. He was okay with that.

"Okay." He, once again, displayed his amazing gift with words and followed her to the library. He was surprised to find it closed. "You closed up early?"

Belle nodded, opened the door, ignored the people down the street watching them with unabashed interest, and went inside. She took a deep breath as Rumple shut the door. Finally away from prying eyes and ears. This was her haven. "Do you want a drink?"

"Am I going to need one?" The question slipped out before he could stop it. As the Dark One, he had never known about things like stress and high blood pressure, but he had a decent idea now. All this waiting was driving him insane. "Please, Belle. What's wrong? You know I'll do whatever I can."

"You've done quite enough," she snapped, and then sighed. "Sorry."

Rumple played the last few days over in his mind. He had been at the library, she had gotten annoyed about something and yelled at him, he had left and had not seen her since. What on earth could he have possibly done? Apparently in his absence she had leveled more charges against him. That was so unfair. He couldn't defend himself if he didn't know the problem.

"Belle. Sweetheart. Please ..." Her eyes flashed at the 'sweetheart' and he thought she might throw him out again. He didn't have much experience with relationships, but this just couldn't be normal. Surely he should at least be given the chance to defend himself. "What's wrong?" He reached for her hand again, and she stepped toward him, throwing her arms around his neck and dissolving into tears.

He stood there, holding her, for several minutes. It felt wonderful to have her back in his arms despite the fact that she was crying and he was losing what was left of his mind by the second. If anyone had hurt her. If anyone had laid a finger on her. If ...he stopped himself. Something was both extremely off, and yet slightly familiar to him.

Belle lifted her head and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I got your shirt wet."

He stroked her cheek gently. "I have others. Please talk to me."

He wondered briefly if this was how she'd felt when he had been holding back telling her about Baelfire and magic. If it was, he now understood why she was so pissed off. He could completely identify.

Belle didn't move out of the circle of his arms. Although it had been only days, she felt like she hadn't been complete for years. He gave her strength, his love gave her courage. She looked into his eyes, searching his face and seeing nothing but love and compassion there. She often wondered how people could not see this part of him ...okay, she was going off on tangents so she wouldn't have to say what was coming next. What was he going to do? Experience told her that he'd be an overprotective boar, or he'd simply have a heart attack ...she really wasn't excited about either option.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted it out and braced herself for the explosion that was coming ...or to call 911 for help, whichever.

Rumplestiltskin stood there in stunned silence. Okay, he knew he was old, but was his hearing really that bad? Had she just said ...oh gods, she had just said ...he paused, trying to let the myriad of emotions flood through his brain before he said something stupid. What did she want him to say? He had to get this right, and he didn't think silence was going to help. Was she upset? He considered her face, her eyes, their conversation up until now ...no, she didn't seem overly upset. Okay, the crying was not encouraging, but ...he was stuck. He had no idea how to react to this. He knew how not to react, but that really wasn't helpful. Finally he gave up. Fuck it. If she wasn't happy to be carrying his child, he would deal with it later, at home, alone.

Belle watched him as he stood there. She had no idea what he was thinking and he had stood there in silence for so long she was beginning to fear his reaction. And then a smile appeared on his face. A smile so radiant that it shone out through his eyes. He still looked shocked, but there was no doubt about his feelings. He pulled her back into the cocoon of his arms; simply holding her, holding them, his love and his child.

He leaned back enough to look into her eyes. His own brimmed with unshed tears. "I love you, Belle."

She actually sighed, dropping her forehead on to his shoulder. "I love you, too."

At that moment, there was nothing else to say. Oh, there were a million things he'd have liked to say, such as making her move back into the house, and asking if the child was healthy, and telling her he would take care of her and asking when she wanted to get married and how far along she was and what kind of names she liked ...he paused. These things would probably piss her off, and he didn't want that.

All he could do now was hold her and make sure she knew that this ...this was one of the happiest days of his life.


	5. Ultrasound

When All Else Fails

Part 5 - Ultrasound

_A/N Thank you, the story is kind of writing itself. I'm just watching._

"No! Get it _off_! It's an alien. _Get it off!_" Rumplestiltskin stood next to a hysterical Belle trying to remember what on earth people invented ultrasound machines for. Probably, he should have prepared her for this. That the baby wouldn't look like a 'baby' so to speak, quite yet, it was still too young.

He glared at the doctor, who swallowed and took two steps away from the couple, and then leaned down to console his hysterical ...what was he supposed to call her? Girlfriend ...no, it sounded infantile. She wasn't his wife, although he was more than prepared to make that a reality when and if she decided that was what she wanted. Partner, lover? Yes, all of those. He supposed partner was best in description.

Whatever the case, he reached for her instead of turning the doctor into a toad and held her against his chest. "Shhh ...sweetheart. It's a computer. That's what she's supposed to look like right now."

Belle stilled. "She?"

Rumple's chest puffed out with pride. "Yes. She. Look."

Belle raised her eyes to the strange contraption and stared at the small black and white image again. It was difficult to make out but she saw the head, and some tiny ...fingers she supposed. She stared now in fascination. "How do you know?"

He kissed her cheek softly. "Because, my darling, she is definitely not a he."

The doctor inched carefully closer, completely aware that he could be struck down by lightening should he do anything wrong. "Your ..." he stumbled on the words, glancing at Rumple. "He's right. Your baby is a girl, and she looks perfectly healthy to me."

Rumple felt a small amount of satisfaction that the doctor didn't know what to call them either. They would have to pick something eventually. The Daily Mirror had taken to calling Belle 'sweet' and him 'impossible' but that was to be expected. He had noted that it never actually referred to them as a couple. Just exactly what did the town think they were? He almost sighed. He honestly didn't want to know.

Belle's stunning eyes, brighter for the tears from earlier, looked into his. "A daughter."

He nodded and his eyes searched her face. "Yes, a little girl who looks just like her mum."

Belle glanced at the ultrasound again. "Or, you know, someone from Neptune." She tried to laugh, but it was half-hearted. The pictures had thrown her.

The doctor came toward them again. "Would you like me to print this out for you?"

Belle and Rumple answered in unison. "NO!"

The doctor handed her a tissue to wipe the really disgusting clear goop off her stomach. "Oookay. You may want them later on. We'll just keep them in your file Ms ..Belle."

Belle nodded and got up. "You said something about classes last time I was here?"

His eyes flashed to Rumple for barely a second and then back to her. "Yes, yes. I can give you the address of several if you'd like. Although the one at they hold at the high school, it's run by my wife, is superb."

Belle smiled at him. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

He nodded. "It's at 7pm on Fridays. I hope you will both attend." Once again he glanced at Rumple. "It's always good for both parents to know what to expect."

Rumplestiltskin snorted. "I have been through this once before."

"Really? You were in the room?" The doctor knew that was very likely not the case, given where they came from, and his remark had been flippant. He completely expected to be struck down at any moment.

Belle, fortunately, had a lock on the man's heart and when she put her hand on his, he looked over at her and couldn't help but smile. She pulled him out of the office while he stared daggers at the doctor. "Quit threatening him. He's already afraid of you."

He looked away from the office and down at Belle. "Good."

She shook her head and grinned. "We've talked about this."

"Yes we have, and he made you cry. He's lucky he's not a baboon now."

Belle laughed, and still holding hands they walked out. It was a beautiful afternoon. Not too hot, not terribly cold, just ...perfect. She had gotten used to people staring over the last couple of weeks since she had no other choice. Every now and then she snapped and yelled at someone, but Rumple assured her it was hormones and perfectly normal.

They walked slowly, without any real care, to Granny's for lunch. This had become a daily ritual. After the preliminary shock of her being pregnant and him having an overwhelming desire to put her into protective custody for 9 months had passed, and after the inevitable argument of where she would be living ...she remained in her apartment for the most part, but consented to staying with him on the weekends as he now closed his shop for those days to spend time with her, after these things had been dealt with, they had settled into a routine.

He came by the library every day around noon and read while she dealt with the last few guests before lunch, they walked together to Granny's where Ruby was always kind and helpful ...to both of them. She and Granny, along with Charming had really become something of a support group for them both. They alone treated both she and Rumple with respect and did not seem to find their love either strange or gossip worthy. In fact Rumple had taken to helping Charming find a way to bring Emma and Snow back to Storybrooke. It took time away from him breaking the problems they had with the towns barrier, but he didn't seem to mind.

Belle was surprised at how quickly she had become enamored with the idea of being a mother. She supposed that once the panic had gone, the reality of having a baby with a man she loved so desperately was something that, most of the time, brought her joy. Not that he didn't have his moments, but on the whole, he was really trying to not scare the crap out of everyone.

She remembered the Saturday she had woken up to him threatening a poor delivery boy because her father had sent her flowers. She was thrilled that Moe was at least trying to be cordial. She wasn't as angry as she had been. Did he still owe her one hell of an apology for trying to erase her memories? Yes, he did. But, as Rumple was trying, so Moe was also trying and she had to give credit to both.

Rumple did not agree and had threatened to skin the delivery boy with his bare hands. She had tried to get up and do something, but by the time she got downstairs the boy had fled. By the look on his face, she had known that chastising him would do her no good at all.

They walked in to Granny's and Ruby smiled, waving at them as they sat down. She passed out the food she had on her tray and then came over to their table. "So? Did you find out?"

"Alien ...from Neptune," Rumple said with his head turned down toward the table. Belle reached over and smacked him. He looked up and grinned. "I couldn't help myself."

Belle shook her head. "Try."

Red looked confused. "I don't understand."

"It's a girl. Don't mind him."

Ruby's face broke into a genuine smile. "A girl. That's wonderful. So, how are you feeling? Hungry?"

Belle looked up at Rumple and a devilish grin came over her face. "Yes." She didn't know what it was exactly; hormones, lust, him or a combination of all three, but her libido seemed to be in overdrive. She had no idea if that was going to change or not, but looking at her lover's face, she kind of hoped it didn't.

"Okay, eww, and TMI, Belle. I am now scarred for life. Lunch?"

"Pancakes. The blue ones, or were they purple?"

"Blueberry, so purple. Anything else?"

Belle considered for a moment. "Do you have chocolate milk?"

"Yes. And may I add, gross. You are definitely pregnant, congratulations." Ruby walked away shaking her head.

Rumple reached over and took her hand. "So, classes tomorrow night?"

Belle nodded. "We have to start somewhere."

Laughter rumbled in his chest. "We already started, sweetheart. That's why we're taking classes."


	6. Four Point Two Months

When All Else Fails

Part 6 – Four Point Two Months

_A/N You are all amazing. Thank you so much. I hope you're enjoying the journey. Please read, enjoy and review. You have no idea how much it means (in fact, it's highly addictive). Oh, and for the record, this conversation has actually taken place._

"You are being unreasonable!"

"I am not being unreasonable, you are being stubborn."

Silence.

"How could this possibly count as being stubborn? I know you see the necessity of this."

More silence.

"No. I don't see it. There is absolutely no need for this."

"How can you possibly say that?"

Several more moments of silence.

"Have you even considered this, even for a moment?"

"Well ..."

"Ha!"

"There was no need to consider this. It didn't _occur_ to me to consider this."

"So you admit you never even gave it a chance."

"Fine. I didn't give it a chance. Is that what you want to hear?"

More silence.

"I don't want you to say something just because you think I want to hear it."

"Gods, seriously? You just said ..."

"No. Forget it. We're done having this conversation."

And ...silence again. A sharp intake of breath. A smothered laugh. Someone walking. A door slamming.

A sigh.

"Please unlock the door."

"No!"

"I'm serious now, please. Unlock. The. Door."

"Just sit in there and rot."

"This is a pantry. All the food is in here and if you don't let me out you're going to starve."

"I'll go shopping."

A sound very much like someone beating their head against a wall.

"I'm sorry, okay? Really. I'm not just saying that. Please?"

Another sigh. The click of a lock.

"Fine."

Rumplestiltskin emerged from the dark pantry looking most unlike himself. His hair was sticking up all over his head, he had on boxers and nothing else, and there was a red spot on his forehead. Presumably where he had smacked his head on the door. He looked sleepily at his very pregnant partner and though he tried not to smile, he failed miserably. She was simply stunning standing there in a nightgown, her clear blue eyes smoldering with frustration.

"Why are you smiling?" Her voice still held an edge of anger.

Rumple shrugged. "I'm looking at you."

Belle seemed to melt at that admission and walked toward him. He pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin and letting her rest against his body. She felt wonderful there. Perfect, in fact. There was no one else in this world ...would never be anyone else, ever, who fit so completely into his arms. She was quiet for about 12 seconds.

"So?"

He looked at the clock. It was 3am. He glanced over at the sink where two forks and a single cup were sitting. "Of course I'll wash the dishes, sweetheart. Go to bed. I'll be up in a minute." 'Literally,' he thought to himself.

Belle pulled away from him and he felt the loss of her warmth almost immediately. She glanced into his face. "Sorry."

Rumple shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about. I'll take care of it." She smiled and it warmed him to the very core of his being.

"No, really. I was being silly."

He pulled her back against him. "You were being pregnant."

She smiled. Her anger now gone. "I love you."

Rumple walked over to the sink and dutifully washed two forks and a cup. "I love you, too. Want to go back to bed?"

Belle's eyes sparkled and his smile grew. This was actually the good part of having a heavily pregnant woman in the house. She moved forward and kissed him, softly at first and then with growing need. His only wish in that moment was that he could scoop her into his arms and carry her to their bed, but his foot wouldn't allow for it.

He took in a sharp breath as her hands began roaming his body without consideration for the fact that they were still standing in the kitchen. "Belle."

She didn't answer, but instead kissed him again. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, trailing his fingers down her arms. She sighed into his mouth and he knew that if they didn't leave soon, they weren't going to make it to the bedroom.

"_Belle!_"

She paused ...briefly. And then leaned in to him to let her lips take over where her hands had been.

"Sweetheart, please. As much as I would love to throw caution to the wind and drag you onto the floor, I don't think it's a good place for this." She was clearly not listening as her lips wandered lower and he finally had to take a step back. Belle made an almost animalistic sound of protest and tried to follow him to continue what she'd started, but he grasped her arms gently.

Those clear, blue eyes came up to look at him and he almost lost any semblance of logic he possessed. He looked up at the ceiling, feeling the warmth radiating off her body. Perhaps the kitchen wouldn't be as bad ...he checked himself. He had to get a grip. Now.

He took her hand and without talking they went upstairs to the bedroom. He wasn't entirely sure they'd make it to the bed, but hey, at least there was a throw rug.

Belle closed the door behind them and immediately turned her attention back to the matter at hand. She had read that there were two types of men in the world. One type considered pregnant women sacred and rarely touched them while they were carrying a child, the other found pregnancy unbelievable sexy and couldn't help but touch and kiss. Rumple was definitely in the latter category.

The kissing grew deeper as their need for one another overwhelmed them and Rumple finally released his control of the situation, giving it to Belle. To his surprise, they actually did manage to make it to the bed, and that was the last coherent thought he had.

The next morning they both woke to the sound of Rumple's alarm going off. Belle groaned and covered her head with a pillow. "Turn it off. What time is it?"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. "I have to go to work. Do you want me to reset it for later?"

Belle started. "Work? Why?"

Rumple smiled. "It's Monday."

"Is it really? I guess I lost track."

"I'm glad," he said. "I hope you lose track more often. It's hard to sleep when you're not here."

Belle sat up and looked into his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He threw back the covers and walked naked to the bathroom. Belle watched him hungrily. He really was a beautiful man. He didn't turn around, but paused at the bathroom door. "Keep looking at me like that and we'll never get out of the room."

"Would that be a bad thing?" Belle's voice filled with mischief.

Now he did turn. "Do you want me to stay home?"

She considered this for several minutes. On the one hand, he had a shop to run and she had a library to open. On the other, was Storybrooke really going to combust if the library was closed for one day? She looked up at him, still framed by the light in the doorway, and that was what decided it. "Yes."

"Will you stay tonight?"

She was silent for so long that he thought she was going to say no, in fact he was certain she was about to say no.

Belle knew the ramifications of what he was asking and found that she didn't care anymore. She was always happier when they were together. "Yes, I'll stay."


	7. The Daily Mirror

When All Else Fails

Part 7 – The Daily Mirror

_A/N I'm sure it seems like I'm flying through this pregnancy way too fast, but I really don't want this story to end up 27 parts long (like the last one) and I want to keep it lighthearted. I also want to see the baby born ...hence, flying through this pregnancy. Fear not, we've a couple more months. Please read, enjoy and review. I really love hearing what y'all think._

News Around Town

-David Nolan, aka Prince James Charming has confirmed that he is being helped by Mr. Gold, aka Rumplestiltskin to return Mary Margaret Blanchard, aka Snow White and Emma Swan, their daughter, to Storybrooke. The loss of the women occurred after White followed Swan into a vortex created for a Wraith released by Gold. In a statement to Charming, Stiltskin said that this was "a moment of poor judgment" on (his) part. While we do not assume Gold is by any stretch reducing his use of magic, we have been told that his recent association with Belle (no last name) has made him more careful as to what he uses the magic for. See story page 13

**The Daily Mirror Page 13**

**Rumplestiltskin To Be A Father For The Second Time**

As anyone around town may or may not know, our very own resident Mr. Gold, aka Rumplestiltskin is going to be a proud father ...again. He spoke exclusively to The Daily Mirror about his lovely lady, his new child and what the future holds.

"I don't really understand why everyone is fascinated with my life, but let me put the record straight." Stiltskin said as the interview began. "I don't need any more rumors. I think (Belle) has enough stress in her life at the moment."

With that said, we asked the burning questions everyone wants to know.

DM: So, who exactly is Belle?

RS: Does it matter? She's mine, I'm hers, we belong to one another. She stole my heart a very long time ago. She's from our world, if that's what your asking, other than that, I don't think it's my place to say. You'll have to ask her. (With a laugh) If you want her to snap your head off.

DM: A little hormonal, is she?

RS: Oh, I am not answering that ...ever. She's absolutely lovely. All the time. Period.

DM: Rumor around town is that the baby is a girl, care to comment?

RS: It's a girl.

DM: Any names picked out?

RS: These are your burning questions? (Sighing) Yes, we've talked about a few. We haven't settled on anything.

DM: Frankly, I'm trying not to ask anything that might get me killed.

RS: (Laughter) I see. (Nodding) I understand. Please, ask whatever you feel you need to ask to get the people in town to leave Belle alone. She wants to do her job without mobs of people wandering around staring at her. I would imagine it is becoming somewhat cumbersome.

DM: Has it really become a problem?

RS: Honestly, yes. She is well over halfway through the pregnancy and can't stay in her apartment without people harassing her.

DM: I thought she lived with you?

RS: Most of the time, yes, but it's nice for her to get away by herself sometimes. I'm probably not the easiest man to live with.

DM: So, does Belle own the library or work there?

RS: I own the library. She can certainly have it if she wants it.

DM: How does it feel having another child?

RS: It's wonderful. I love both my children. I hope eventually we can all be a family.

DM: This may be the most relaxed I've ever seen you.

RS: If it helps Belle, it's fine.

DM: So all of this is about Belle?

RS: It certainly isn't about me. I want her to be happy. I want her to be safe.

DM: How far along is she now?

RS: About 7 months now. I hope she'll hire some help in a month or so and stay at home. Anyone want a job? (laughs)

DM: Do you know where your other child is?

RS: That question really isn't something anyone needs to know. I will say that if he's reading this, I hope he knows how much I love him.

DM: Sorry. How is it going working with David Nolan?

RS: Slowly, but I think we're getting closer. Obviously, it's difficult limiting my magic.

DM: But you have?

RS: Belle feels strongly that too much is a bad thing and I don't disagree with her, so ...yes, what I do use is very limited.

DM: Will you be getting married?

RS: How do you know we aren't already?

DM: Are you insinuating you might be?

RS: I'm insinuating nothing. You asked me. That is the only answer you get.

DM: If you could tell people anything, what would it be?

RS: A threat probably, but in this instance I'll ask. Please. Stop following myself and Belle around. Yes, we're together. No, we're not breaking up. Yes, we're both delighted to be having a child. I'm not sure what else I can tell you.

DM: We appreciate your time.

RS: I'm sure you do.

Rumple sighed and dropped the paper on the table. He didn't know if it made any difference, but at this point, with Belle so irritated by the town, he was willing to do just about anything. Perhaps now that they knew ...well, not everything, but more than they had before, they would let her alone.

He looked up and smiled as Belle came in the door. It was unusual for him to be home first, but he wanted to be prepared in case she was angry with him.

Belle stood there for about half a second and then stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. His hands roamed over her stomach, reveling in the fact that his daughter was right there, so close. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. How much he loved them both. "Have a good day?"

Her smile was blinding. "I read the article you did in the Mirror."

"I'm just trying to help."

She kissed him again. "You did help. Thank you."

He pulled her against him and sighed into her hair. "I wasn't sure there would be an effect, but I tried."

"You are ..." she kissed him again. "...wonderful."

Rumple smiled. "Clearly I need to do interviews more often."

"I wouldn't go that far, but my father called me today."

He stiffened. He and Moe had never seen eye to eye, nor did he think that would actually take place any time soon. "What did he want?"

"To apologize. To see if I would talk to him. Maybe we could have lunch or something."

There was a moment of silence. "Not without me."

Belle pulled back and looked into his face. "What are you talking about?"

"He tried to send you over the town line, Belle. I am not convinced that he won't try to do it again. I will not lose you. I can't." He paused, holding her tightly to his chest. "It would destroy me. Please."

Belle nodded and the knot in his chest loosened. "I understand."

He sighed. Honestly, he didn't trust Moe French period, but if it would make her happy, he was willing to sit beside her and try not to glare. "Maybe ...why don't we have him over for dinner."

"Do you really think he'll come into your house? On his own?"

Rumple smiled. "If he wants to spend time with you ...I think he'll come in to _our _house."

"Would you really give me the library?"

He let the subject drop and grinned at her. "No."

Belle looked shocked. "What? But you said ..."

He cut her off. "You own it already, sweetheart. You always have ...since you took the key."

"Back then, when I was still angry ...you ...you ..." her eyes teared up and he tried desperately not to sigh. "That's so sweet."

"So, class tonight?" It was his turn to change the subject.

Belle wiped her eyes and nodded. "What time is it?"

"Around six. Is this really necessary?"

"It's almost over. Mrs. Byran has been very helpful."

Rumple sighed. "Yes, I never knew I was breathing wrong."

Belle squeezed his arm. "Just a couple more weeks."

"I will follow you anywhere. Even to birthing class."


	8. Birthing Class

When All Else Fails

Part 8 – Birthing Class

_A/N I have no idea what y'all are thinking, but I'm plugging ahead anyway. It makes me happy. Again, please read, enjoy and review. I need the ego boost. Don't we all? Part of the reason this story is going so fast is because I have NaNoWriMo starting on Nov. 1._

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, he, he, he, he ...annnnd relax. Very good." Mrs. Byran beamed at the class.

Rumplestiltskin sat on a mat on the floor with Belle between his legs relaxing back against his chest. Under other circumstances, this might be fun, but at the moment he felt like an idiot. They 'Hoo Hooed, and He Heed' again and he sighed heavily. Belle looked up at him. She was glowing and he was momentarily unable to do anything but stare down at her.

"Are you okay?" Her voice brought him back to himself and he tried to smile.

"Sure."

Belle gave him that half smile/ half smirk that said she didn't believe him for a moment. "It's almost over."

He didn't reply. She knew he would (literally) kill to be out of this class. Preferably he would kill the annoying woman who kept telling him that "hoo hoo, hee hee" was important to the birth of a baby. To date he had dealt with breathing, supporting Belle, plastic baby dolls (and that had been a horrifying experience, given that he dropped it), and, to his great discomfort, other couples.

It was mostly the 4 other couples in the class that made him simply hate being here. Okay, he was in love. He could completely understand the confusion most people had when they witnessed him being kind and supportive. In fact, he was used to people being outright dumbfounded, but these eight people along with the doctor's wife, had, over the last 8 months, come to accept them. Not only accept, but they were actually friendly. It was so annoying. How did he maintain his status as mean and disagreeable if people were nice to him?

He sighed again and felt Belle squeeze his leg. Her touch made him smile, but when the husband next to him grinned, his smile turned into a glare. The other man was unfazed. Rumple decided he was going to go home and work on his death stare until the people in this class were utterly terrified of him. Maybe he could tell someone their child was actually a swarm of flies that would burst out of them upon delivery.

Belle listened intently to Mrs. Byran. The woman had been so kind to them she wished she could hug her. It was really her acceptance of Rumple that had made the others in the class feel more comfortable. Now, everyone seemed at ease with his presence. She knew that he found it frustrating, if not downright horrifying, but she was grateful.

The last month had been amazing. Rumple and Charming were working well together and from what he told her, they were close to opening a portal to their land. The problem now being, how to let Snow and Emma know that the portal was open, or to guide it to where they were. Since the interview with The Daily Mirror people had stopped coming to the library to stare at her, and she was able to stay in her apartment. Not that she really did anymore. It just seemed silly to wake up and have to go to the other house to get dressed. Pretty much everything she owned had been moved. Besides, the last time she'd stay at the apartment she'd been freaked out by his absence when she woke up. It had taken several terrifying moments and a sharp kick from her daughter, who was apparently practicing for the Superbowl, to remind her that she wasn't at the house. She had gone home immediately.

Mrs. Byran's voice broke in to her thought process and she listened as the woman talked about the extended labor that many times happened with a first child. Their last visit to the doctor had pronounced her healthy and the baby 'perfect.' She had been delighted when she had finally been able to look at the pictures from the ultrasound without cringing. Yes, her daughter looked like an actual child now and not something out of a horror film. She still had to wonder what on earth the creator of that particular device had been thinking. Why build a contraption that scared the crap out of expectant mothers? It was beyond her.

Belle knew her pregnancy was going along just as it should be, but she was still nervous. She had been taken on a tour of the hospital to decide whether or not they should have the baby there or at home. Unfortunately, she had come upon another woman who was currently in labor during the tour and the woman's screams of pain, and her string of cursing at her husband had been most disconcerting. Was it really that painful? Mrs. Byran had assured her that although it was, in fact, very painful, she would manage, especially with Rumple there by her side. And in the end, she would never remember the pain. Somehow, she found that highly unlikely.

Rumple shifted behind her and grasped her hand. She almost sighed. She had to be crushing him. No matter how many times he told her she was absolutely beautiful, all she saw was someone short and fat. She looked like a dwarf ...who had swallowed a basketball. She was fairly certain she'd eaten her way through all the food in the state of Maine, and part of West Virginia. Rumple didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he said nothing. His only contribution had been agreeing with Ruby that dunking blueberry pancakes in chocolate milk was, in fact, rather disgusting. He had said absolutely nothing when she'd added peanut butter to the mix, but he did look a bit green.

She had become addicted to honey flavored peanut butter. They had an entire corner of the pantry devoted to it. Which would be find, Rumple had told her, if she wasn't insistent on adding it to cookie dough ice cream. She didn't know what to tell him. The honey peanut butter was good, but it just wasn't the same without the ice cream. She glanced behind her and her partner smiled. He always smiled when he looked at her. She had no idea why. If she had a pickaxe she'd grow a beard and join the others in the mines.

The baby kicked and Belle gasped. Good gods, what on earth was the child doing in there? Rumple leaned forward. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine, the baby is restless."

She felt him place his hand gently on her stomach and when she kicked again, a bubble of genuine laughter slipped from Rumple before he could stifle it. Belle glared at him. It was all fine and good for him to feel their future Olympian kicking, but he didn't actually have to feel it from the inside out. Sometimes she thought the baby was trying to get out. And wouldn't that be nice? Despite knowing about the pain, she couldn't wait for the child to be born. She was not a big person to begin with and now she had doubled in size. She had to have help to get to her feet and she waddled. Apparently this was perfectly normal ...but _she waddled!_ She felt like a giant, fat duck. She just needed feathers.

When she shifted, Rumple leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Do you need to get up and walk around?"

She shook her head. What a wonderful idea. She should just put herself on display in the department store window. He was so not helpful sometimes. Really, what on earth was he thinking? She could strip naked and do the hula ...in the window of the department store. What fun that would be. Suddenly, she wasn't sure who she was angry at. Of course, he was just trying to help, but didn't he realize that it wasn't helpful? Did he have no concept of what she was going through at all? Belle could feel the tears building in her chest and took a breath. She would not have thought, even a year ago, that one person could have this much water in their body. She should be a shriveled up husk by now.

Rumple kept saying her hormones were erratic, but she was beginning to think she might be bipolar. One tear slipped from beneath her eyelid and she felt a soft, warm hand wipe it away. This just made her cry more. He was so understanding, so gentle. She didn't deserve him. She was horrible to him so often she was surprised he hadn't asked her to move out. Of course, he hadn't asked her to marry him either. This was probably why. Maybe she should see Dr. Hopper.

Mrs. Byran called an end to class and Rumple shifted to help her to her feet. They stood there, staring at one another, for long enough that the room was empty by the time they looked away. Well, empty except for Mrs. Byran who waited patiently by the door.

Belle opened her mouth to apologize but the older woman waved it away. "I have been there, Belle. Take all the time you need." It was only then that she realized tears were still streaming down her face. She had no idea why she was upset, in fact, she wasn't upset. Surely there was something wrong with her. Other than being a boat, that is.

Eventually the tears subsided and her lover smiled down at her. "Ready?"

She nodded and then wondered if she was going to fit out the door. As they walked (she did fit out the door, just barely), he took her hand. "Do you still want your father to come for dinner tomorrow?"

Belle had completely forgotten that her father was coming. True to his word, Rumple had invited the man to their home to have dinner. He'd even promised that he would refrain from hurting him ...if possible. Her tears were forgotten as her mind shifted to a new concern. "Yes, of course."

Rumple grumbled, but let it go. If ever there had been an ultimate test of his love ...this was going to be it.


	9. Dinner With Moe

When All Else Fails

Part 9 – Dinner With Moe

_A/N Thank you everyone so very much. Your reviews just make my day/night/morning (whatever). Special Thanks to Aura for the info on pregnancy. I realize I'm not being technically correct, I'm just going with what flows. LOL, let's assume (for the sake of sanity) that the doctor asked her about her last 'cycle' before we came into the scene. :) Thanks also to Electryone who is the ONLY person who commented on the news article ...I had so much fun with that chapter. And, off we go again._

When Moe entered the house (read lair) of Rumplestiltskin, the first thing he saw was Belle, sitting in the living room, staring at the television and sobbing. He turned a glare on Rumple, who glared back. "What did you do to her?" While it was true, he couldn't possibly defend himself if Stiltskin chose to get rid of him once and for all, fatherly instinct proved to be, if not stronger, certainly more stupid.

Rumplestiltskin actually cracked a smile and shook his head. "Ask her." He then turned on his heel and walked away into the kitchen. He had never, in the entire time he'd lived in this house, been conscious of the fact that he had an 'open' kitchen. Or rather, one that had no walls and allowed him a clear view into the living room.

He began to pull dinner out of the oven and off the stove while still making sure that Moe didn't grab Belle and try to run away with her. It made having an open kitchen completely worth it. Despite popular opinion, he did not skin children and boil them to use as broth (although some of them deserved it) but having been alone for several hundred years, he had managed to turn into a fairly decent cook. Which was a good thing because in her present state, Belle tended to burn water. He had considered telling her to just stay away from open flames, but didn't have the heart. If she burned down the house, well, they'd just get another one.

Moe approached his weeping daughter with caution. "Belle? What's wrong. Can I do anything to help?"

Belle motioned toward the TV. Moe looked and saw a young woman on screen, probably younger than Belle, heavily pregnant and ...gods, she looked like she was wasting away. What on earth was that monster making her watch?

On the screen there was a sharp cracking and the girl cried out in pain. Belle flinched and her tears came more rapidly. "The baby is killing her." With that, she once again dissolved into sobs. Moe was about to go and risk his life by punching Rumplestiltskin as hard as he was able, or at least try to punch him until he caught sight of the DVD case lying on the coffee table.

The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part I. He stared, dumbfounded. "Belle?" He said it a little louder this time and she finally looked away from the television. "Father?" When she had confirmed that it was, in fact, her father, she turned back to the TV and put the DVR on pause.

He wasn't entirely sure what to do. Should he hug her? Was she still incredibly angry? Granted, if she was, he deserved it, but that was why he had accepted this invitation. He needed to make amends to his daughter. As much as he hated Rumplestiltskin (and he hated him ..._a lot_) it was clear to him now that Belle would not be swayed. She loved him and while Moe could not begin to fathom why, he was learning if not to accept, then at least tolerate it.

Belle appeared to be struggling as she wiped tears from her face and Moe stood frozen. What the hell was going on? Rumplestiltskin appeared several seconds later and quickly pulled Belle to her feet. He turned a furious look on Moe. "What? You can't help her up?"

"Rumple," Belle chastised.

"Well? What's his problem?"

Moe flushed. She had been trying to get up. Gods, he sucked as a father. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

Rumple harrumphed, shot him another venom-filled look and returned to the kitchen.

Belle smiled. "It's okay, father. You didn't know. I should have asked. I'm just so used to Rumple sort of appearing out of nowhere when I need something."

Moe flinched. "Why? Did he put a tracker under your skin?"

Belle ignored him. "I'm glad you came."

"Are you," he said, letting the subject drop.

"Yes," Belle said with a smile. "Very glad." She reached up and hugged her father. While she did not condone by any means what he'd done, her anger at him had left her many months ago. She wanted him to know his granddaughter, and if she held a grudge (which was something Rumple encouraged on a daily basis), that would never happen.

"Dinner!" Rumple's voice came out of the dining room and Belle lead Moe inside, indicating that he should sit next to her, across from Rumple.

They passed dishes around and Moe stared at his plate with suspicion. Rumple caught the look and shook his head. "I can be far more creative if I want to kill you. Really." He paused when Belle shot him a nasty look and then added, "Eat ...please."

There was silence as everyone began eating. Moe had to give it to him, he could definitely cook. For the most part, Rumple simply ignored his presence, asking Belle occasional questions but not including Moe in the conversation at all.

He was guessing that Rumplestiltskin had promised his daughter he would be on his best behavior. Given that everything he said pissed Moe off, he assumed the feeling was mutual. Best to be silent than to chance something horrible happening to him.

They were like that for some time before Belle finally sighed with frustration. They were both sitting there like children, glowering at one another and she had had enough of it. "This is ridiculous. Could you two at least attempt to talk to one another?"

Rumple made a sound of frustration. "He tried to send you over the town line so you wouldn't remember me. What if he'd succeeded Belle? You'd have been pregnant alone. I'd know you were carrying my daughter, but you wouldn't."

She reached over and placed her hand over his. Moe watched in fascination as that simple touch eased the anger out of Rumple's face. "He didn't succeed."

Moe turned his attention to his daughter. "I am so very sorry for that, Belle. I don't have a good excuse, but I believed at the time I was doing the right thing. I was afraid for you."

Belle studied her father for a moment. "I told you that I was with Rumple by choice. You should have let it go at that point."

Her father nodded. "I should have. I'm sorry."

Belle smiled. "I forgive you. Let's move on."

As Moe nodded, Rumple chimed in. "I don't."

"_Rumplestiltskin!"_

He looked at Belle. "What? I don't. Do you want me to lie? I invited him, I cooked a dinner that is not going to kill him and I've refrained from being ...well, mostly refrained from being rude. I think I'm doing very well considering."

She sighed. These two men would never get along, that was clear. She had hoped that tonight would bring about a tentative peace between them. She certainly didn't want a Rumple chaperone every time she went to see her father. They were both so damned stubborn.

She opened her mouth to say something else when the first contraction hit. Belle gasped and grasped her stomach. Rumple looked at her with pride in his eyes. "Is she kicking again?"

"I don't think so."

Rumple looked at her face, which had drained of color completely. This was not a kick, she appeared to be in real pain. He bolted to his feet and Moe stood as well. "What?"

"The baby." Belle's voice was hoarse, and tight with pain.

Rumple came around the table. "Should we go to the hospital?"

Belle nodded. "Unless you want our daughter born on this chair."

Moe was still in shock. "Born? _Now?_ Are you sure? What should I do? Do you want me to leave? How do I help? Gods, Belle, I didn't know you were this close."

Rumple stopped long enough to reach out and smack Moe in the back of the head. The babbling stopped immediately. Rumple grinned. That was definitely on his top 10 of things he was able to do without getting into trouble. "I need you to get my keys. They are on that rack over there," he motioned with his head as he helped Belle to her feet. "Go start the car and pull it in front of the house."

Moe stood there, not moving, until Rumple yelled. "_Now!"_

That spurred him in to action and a few minutes later they had Belle in the car and were driving at what must have been faster than the sound barrier, toward the hospital.


	10. A Baby Is Born

When All Else Fails

Part 10 – A Baby Is Born

_A/N reviewer ...uhm yeah, well, that's a good question. I think he forgot. I did not mean to start a debate about pregnancy. Lighthearted fun, go with it. Princess Tiannah 20 weeks? Really? Wow. Guest Right? Perfect way to unify the family I guess. LOL. juju0268 awww ..come on, give Moe a break ...not literally. :) Thanks for all your comments. Keep them coming. Oh, if you do not wish to hear Belle curse like a sailor, don't read this chapter. LOL._

Several people, including an old man pulling an IV cart behind him, jumped when the first wave of groaning screams came from room 108. The fact that everyone on the floor could hear it was a testament to Belle's lung power.

Moe had been relegated to the waiting room and every instinct he had told him that sorry bastard Rumplestiltskin was hurting his daughter. He, of course, knew that wasn't the case, but it was hard to ignore. Rumple, in no uncertain terms, had removed him from Belle's hospital room and threatened him with bodily harm should he come inside. And so, he waited. And it sucked.

Inside the room, Rumple was trying to get Belle to breath the way Mrs. Byran had taught them. It was _supposed_ to be helpful while riding out the contraction. See, he knew the Hoo Hoo, Hee, Hee crap was pointless. The doctor had been in a while ago to check on them. He had done several things to Belle that nearly got him beheaded. The only thing keeping him alive was Rumple's desire to keep his partner as calm as humanly possible. This was a hospital; didn't they have drugs? Maybe he could take a Valium.

Belle gasped and leaned back against the pillows propped behind her back. Her hair was damp from sweat and sticking to her face. Rumple walked over and gently moved it out of her eyes. She looked up at him and his breath caught in his throat. Her face was flushed from the contractions, her eyes a brilliant, shining blue the color of the sky. The hair pulled back from her face showed a soft, pale complexion that was, at the moment, glowing like the sun. She was absolutely stunning.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped at him.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said, and he meant it. She was.

Belle was having none of that. "Don't patronize me. This is all your fault anyway."

He knew better than to try to console her. It just wasn't going to happen right now. If memory served, however, she'd been a more that willing participant in the act that got them here. Not that he intended to point that out. He was rather fond of all his limbs.

Belle groaned and sat up straight. Rumple was next to her in a flash. "Should we try the breathing this time?"

The contraction hit and Belle screamed. Her hand reached out to grasp his and he grimaced. He was going to come out of this with broken fingers. "I am breathing you sorry bastard. If I wasn't breathing ..." she cut off to let out another groan of pain and then just picked up where she left off. It was actually kind of impressive. "...I would be dead wouldn't I?"

Rumple checked his watch as the contraction ended and Belle once again flopped back on the pillows. His job, apparently, was to watch the time so that he could tell the doctor how far apart the contractions were when he came back. Rumple found that seriously annoying. Shouldn't their doctor be in here, making sure everything was going alright? Dr. Byran had assured him that it was going to be a while and that his presence would probably just make Belle more irritable.

Rumple scoffed. Like that was actually possible. He turned his attention back to Belle. "About 8 minutes apart now, sweetheart. Dr. Byran said when they were about 2 minutes apart, he'd be back to take us to the delivery room."

She nodded, clearly exhausted, but, for the moment, not possessed by the demon from the Exorcist. Rumple sat down next to her. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Belle looked flabbergasted. "And you thought labor would be a good time to do that?"

"I was going to wait, but ...well ..." he reached in his breast pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box. "I want our daughter to come into the world with parents who are completely committed to one another. Body, mind and soul."

Belle looked at the box as he opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It wasn't opulent, as she might have expected from him. Instead, it was sparkling diamond solitaire flanked by two glimmering blue sapphires. He had told her many months ago about the blue sapphire ring he wore on his right hand. He wore it to remember her, to honor her, to remind himself what his mistakes had cost him. As he held the small box in his hands, she noticed that his ring was gone.

He reached out and tilted her chin up so he could look into her soft, blue eyes which were glimmering with tears. "Oh, sweetheart. Please don't cry."

She sniffled. "I'm not crying."

Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath. Although he had practiced this moment ...on Charming (which should have been enough to prepare him for anything at all), he was still nervous. What if she said 'no?'

"I cannot possibly imagine my life without you, Belle. You came in to my life and it was as if you turned on the sun. I had thought that I would never love again ...I believed myself incapable ...until you. I love you more than is probably healthy, but I can't help myself." Another deep breath, and then, "Will you marry me?"

Belle's smile lit up her face ...and lasted for about 3 seconds before she sat up and clutched her stomach. She held on to his hand for dear life as another contraction overwhelmed her.

Rumple cursed (but not out loud). He had timed this …and it had not been 8 minutes yet. He checked his watch. They were 5 minutes apart now.

It took him a moment to realize Belle was glaring at him. "What? What's wrong?"

"Why are you looking at your wat ...auuuuooooooooo ...ch. Do you have somewhere to buuueeeoooahhhhh, be?"

Rumple marveled at her ability to both yell at him and be in labor at the same time. Truly, it was remarkable. "I was seeing how far apart the contractions were."

Belle gasped, screamed again, tried to breath because seriously, if the hoo hoo, hee hee thing was going to help, she'd take it, and then it had passed. "What the fuck were those god awful classes for to begin with? The woman is a charlatan and I want her arrested. Sorry bitch." And with that explosion, she once again lay back against the pillows.

She was breathing heavily. She wasn't allowed to drink anything, although Rumple had no idea why, but he had a cup of ice chips. He brought them over to her and she flashed him a grateful smile. She hadn't even managed to get any of the ice in her mouth before the next contraction hit. She shot up into a sitting position and tried to ride it out, but this one was longer than the others.

Rumple checked his watch again. 2 minutes. It was time. He started to walk toward the door but Dr. Byran was already opening it. "About time, I should think."

"You're wife is a sorry ho bag."

Dr. Byran smiled. "About two minutes apart now, are they?"

Rumple flashed him a scathing look. "What gave it away?"

"Okay. I need to check her dilation, and this time you can either turn around or leave the room. I don't need you in here standing over me like a vulture. It's very intimidating."

"It's supposed to be intimidating," Rumple said, but turned his back to Belle and the doctor.

The doctor spoke while he was ...doing things that Rumple didn't want to know about. "Do you really want me intimidated while I deliver your daughter?"

"Well, if you're going to put it like that."

"You can turn back around now. It's time. A very nice, nonhobag nurse is going to come in and move you to the delivery room. I will meet you there."

The pain had subsided, sort-of. And Belle felt guilty. "I am so sorry, Dr. Byran."

He smiled at her and waved a hand. "She's been called worse. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

The doctor left the room and a nurse came in. She pulled up the bars on the bed. Belle assumed this was because if the bars weren't there she'd simply roll off. The nurse wheeled Belle out of the room and down the hall. Rumple followed close behind them.

True to his word, Dr. Byran was waiting in the delivery room. Rumple was happy to see he was fully scrubbed and sanitized.

Belle shrieked and the nurse pushed her into a sitting position. "Ride this one out, Belle. We'll start pushing on the next one. Are you ready?"

Belle felt the overwhelming desire to stick something sharp up his nostril. "_Do I look ready?_"

The doctor was unfazed. "Actually, you do. Mr. Uhm ...Rumplestilt ...well ...what on earth should I call you? Nevermind, you should probaby stand beside your wife."

It was out before anyone registered he'd said it. Dr. Byran looked horrified, Rumple looked pleased and Belle ...well, it was hard to say, she looked like she was going to start ripping out people's eyeballs in the next few minutes.

Belle's stomach contracted and she gasped. "Oh, gods, here we go again."

Dr. Byran stood at the foot of the bed and for all the world, looked to Rumple like the catcher on a baseball team. "Okay, Belle, here we go. I want you to push this time."

Belle looked up at Rumple, and he stroked her damp forehead. "You can do this."

"Well, you certainly can't. You'd be dead by now." Belle snapped and then immediately apologized. "Oh, honey, I'm ...aughhhhhh ..."

"Here we go, Belle. Push ..."

Belle's voice rang out through the room. "_This is not a Bud Lite commercial!"_

"I know it hurts, but push Belle."

"_I'm fucking pushing. Will you get the hell away from me?" _Rumple took a step back and Belle took just a moment to glower at him. "_Where are you going_?"

Wow, he had no idea how to answer that, so he went back to her side and grasped her hand. "Just hold on to me. I can get surgery for my fingers."

They had completely forgotten Dr. Byran until they heard his voice. "I see her head, Belle. One more big push."

"I hate you."

Dr. Byran only nodded. "One more time. Push ..."

Belle screamed again and looked up at Rumple. "Oh ...Rumple."

"What? What is it?"

"Don't stop Belle, you're almost there." Dr. Byran chimed in.

"Where the hell is my ring?"

For the first time in his many, many years of life, Rumplestiltskin was speechless. He pulled the box out of his pocket. "It's here."

"Okay ...why do you still have it? Were you going to give it to me, or was I just supposed to look?"

Rumple didn't feel that the warmth and swelling in his heart could get any bigger as he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

Half a second later, Belle collapsed back on the bed and there, in the room, a baby started crying. Dr. Byran handed her off to a nurse who cleaned her up, wrapped her in a blanket and brought her over to her parents. "Oh my gods, Rumple." Belle looked down at the tiny infant in her arms. She was going to have brown hair like her father, but her complexion was smooth and soft, like her mother. And there, on her cheek, was the double dimple she could only have gotten from Rumple. He leaned over and kissed Belle's temple, and then kissed his daughter on the forehead. His daughter. His heart was bursting. Life was going to have to try awfully hard to top this.

"She's perfect. I love you, Belle. I have always loved you."

"I love you too," she said, smiling radiantly at him. "I always did."

The baby yawned and opened big blue eyes. The kind of blue you just know will stay blue and never change.

Dr. Byran walked over and greeted his newest patient. "Have you picked out a name?"

"Adora," Belle said, smiling. "Adora Cristina Gold."

The doctor smiled as well. "Does that mean something?"

Rumple nodded. "It means 'Beloved One.'"

"Belle, I've never asked before because I didn't want you to think I was prying, but I need a name to put on the birth certificate for you."

Belle kissed her daughter lightly on the cheek and looked up. Her entire world was standing in that room. Her past, her present, and her future. "Gold. It's Belle Gold."

Finis


	11. Epilogue Part 1

When All Else Fails

Epilogue Part 1 (Yeah, it got slightly longer than I intended)

_A/N Yes, I always intended to do this epilogue, but November is NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) and that had to come first. Now that my novel is officially over 50,00 words and validated, I can take a moment for this. ****Just for the record – 1. Please understand that I mean no offense to anyone with this story. It is meant to be lighthearted and funny and fluffy and has no technical merit whatsoever. 2. I generally let every review good or bad remain on the review pages, however, I will not tolerate people cursing at me, so the one review was deleted. ** **_

_Okay, so, I know everyone wanted different things, but as I said ...I've had this planned since before November started. Cheers, peace, love. Enjoy, read, review. Thanks so much for sticking with me, you folks are a joy. _

_Oh and Adora is Latin, Aimee is French for loved (translated loosely), Mirabelle is a little plum, Sebastian I just liked, Adrian is my son's name, Acacius is Not Evil/Pure in Latin and Zaz is 7th in Basque._

15 Years Later

Belle Gold was pregnant. Again. Generally, she would be irritated, but what was the point, really? She cheerfully waddled down the street to Granny's and upon sitting down ...slowly, was promptly brought blueberry pancakes, honey flavored peanut butter and chocolate milk. She smiled gratefully at Ruby who just shook her head and returned to the kitchen.

She had just started eating when the door opened and her husband came in with two small boys. They saw their mother and squealed with glee, abandoning Rumple and running over to jump into Belle's lap. There was a silent, but furious argument over who would get to sit on mommy before their father reached them and plunked them both in the opposite side of the booth.

"Now boys, you know better than that. Mommy barely fits in the booth as it is," Rumple said, laughing as Belle took a swipe at him. Adrian and Acacius looked up at their father with identical stares of mischief in their soft brown eyes. Rumple melted, as he generally did when his twin sons looked at him, but remained firm. "Besides, I get to sit next to her ...that's why I'm the dad."

The boys sighed heavily, in unison, and Rumple laughed again. Ruby emerged and grinned when she saw the boys and their father. They perked up immediately when they saw her. "Ruby!" Adrian was practically bobbing in his seat. "Did you bring Brady?" Acacius was the quieter of the pair, but he looked up expectantly when his bother asked the question.

Ruby shook her head, but grinned widely. The Gold's children seemed to have that effect on people. "No, sweetie, he's five, he's in school."

Acacius looked at his mother. "I want to go to school too."

Belle smirked and reached across the table to ruffle her sons brown hair. "Next year, Aca ..."

He grimaced. "John. Okay? Please?"

Belle and Rumple exchanged a look, but Belle nodded dutifully. "Sorry. John. And you'll start school next year. You know that already."

He sighed and looked almost depressed until Adrian leaned against his brother. It was astounding, the connection the boys shared. Almost as if they could take strength, feelings and emotions from one another. Acacius smiled. "Guess I can wait."

It was always amazing to both Rumple and Belle how intelligent their children were. At four years old, the twins were completely capable of going to school ...probably to 2nd or 3rd grade, but she and Rumple had discussed it and decided not to let the children skip grades. Granted, Rumple had been most willing to put them in the whatever grade level they were capable of. Belle had insisted that they needed to be with children their own age, and as was par for the course, he couldn't argue with her. It was a waste of his time. Belle always won arguments. He'd learned that about a decade ago. He satisfied himself with the knowledge that he could beat her at chess. Nevermind that his 10 year-old daughter Mirabella whipped his ass quite consistently. That didn't count. She was a chess prodigy if ever he'd seen one.

Belle moved over as much as she could and Rumple sat down next to her, kissing her soundly. Across from them, the twins made gagging sounds. They were used to the love between their parents, but really ...get a room. Although, given that they had 7 children already and an 8th on the way, they definitely _had_ gotten a room at some point.

Ruby took their orders and once again returned to the kitchen. Belle looked at her husband. He looked older now, not less handsome than he'd been, but older. He had more crow's feet around his eyes, his face was more angular and lined, his hair was no longer brown but a solid silver that had the interesting ability to look almost metallic in the right light. She loved that about him. She had believed that it was impossible to love him more, but years ago, when he'd willingly given up his immortality by destroying the dagger of the Dark One, she had realized that she could and did love him more every day. "So, how has your day been?"

He looked at her in mock agony, his voice bleeding with sarcasm. "Two four year-olds around hundreds of precious, expensive antiques. It's been a blast, sweetheart."

Adrian looked at his father, his eyes gleaming. "Daddy said if we broke anything he was going to turn us into toads."

Belle squeezed Rumple's hand under the table and turned her attention to her son. "Did he now?" She raised an eyebrow at her husband.

He shrugged. "What? We have two of them."

Both boys looked aghast, but Belle laughed. "That's very true," she said in mock seriousness. "I suppose one toad in the family would be fine."

Ruby brought out the food and moved the boys over so she could sit across from Belle and Rumple. The children fell silent as they ate. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"Zaz is just fine," Rumple said with pride in his voice.

Belle sighed. "You are not naming our son Zaz."

"Why? It means Seventh. It's appropriate."

Ruby laughed. "Seventh? Really?"

Rumple grinned. "Yeah well, after six you get tired of looking up cool baby names."

"I got tired after two. I can only imagine seven. You're both insane," Ruby said with a smile.

Belle took a bite of pancake. "We like children."

There was laughter and then Ruby looked from Rumple to Belle and back again. "Obviously. Speaking of children, how's Bae?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled. "He's fine. Finishing up his PhD at Harvard, but he said he'd be home for Christmas."

Beside him, Belle also smiled. It had been touch and go with Baelfire. She had seen her husband ripped to pieces when his son had refused to forgive him for a mistake he'd made so many years ago she didn't really understand why it still mattered at all. She had watched as he had fought an uphill battle to become part of his son's life again, and she had rejoiced when Baelfire had finally realized that his Papa loved him desperately and that his one true regret in life had been breaking the deal they'd made so long ago. Well, that was in the past. It would be silly to focus on what had been when their was so much ahead of them.

"Oh, I meant to say something yesterday, but I forgot," Belle said, looking at Rumple. He raised an eyebrow and she pressed on. "Adora's boyfriend is coming over to take her out tonight."

Rumplestiltskin had been about to take a bite of steak when he froze. "_Boyfriend?_"

"Oh, I'm so not getting involved with this," Ruby said, getting up quickly and walking back to the counter.

Belle glared at her. "Traitor."

Rumple didn't hear either one of them. "What do you mean _boyfriend_?"

"She's 15 darling, this was going to happen eventually."

He nodded. "Okay. She can go out with a boy when she's 40."

"Honey ..."

Rumple caved. "Fine." Belle had turned back to her meal when he added, "Under one condition." She turned suspicious eyes on him and he grinned. "The boy has to come in and meet _me_."

Belle sighed, but nodded. "You may not turn him into an inanimate object."

"Yeah, well, we'll see."


	12. Epilogue Part 2

When All Else Fails

Epilogue Part 2

_A/N Thanks everyone! Y'all are just amazing. I hope you enjoy this last installment. However long it turns out ...it'll still be the last one. :) You have made this journey a fantastic one._

According to Adora Gold it is EXACTLY 15 Years, 17 Weeks, 12 Days, 2 Hours and 47 Minutes since this story began.

Belle watched with somewhat hidden mirth as her daughter paced. Adora looked so much like her father in that moment that it was everything Belle could do not to laugh. True to his word, Rumple had agreed to allow his daughter out of his sight ...with a boy ...under the strict understanding that this boy was to come inside the house and say hello (and beg for his life) before they left. Adora had been horrified at the prospect. She had argued with her father; had begged her mother to argue with her father; had begged her 12 year-old sister Aimee to argue with her father and had even gone as low as to ask Sebastian who was arguably her father's favorite child to argue with his father. All had been greeted with a solid, and uncompromising 'Oh, Hell no!" although her mother had been slightly more polite.

As such, she had been pacing from the door, to the kitchen counter, to the door and back again since 6:30. Lucas was not supposed to be here until 7:00, but she was afraid he would arrive early and she did not want her father to get to the door before she did. It had been bad enough when she'd told Lucas he had to come inside but to have him come face to face with Rumplestiltskin without her there would be a disaster.

It wasn't that she didn't love her dad. She did. It certainly wasn't that her dad didn't love her, because she knew that he did. She sighed heavily. It was just that her father was 'The Dark One' to everyone in town. It didn't matter that he'd willingly given up that life a long time ago; to the town's people, he was still Rumplestiltskin, The Dark One. That reputation caused anyone who didn't really know him, or like Lucas, someone who had to deal with him by proxy, a great deal of discomfort if not outright fear.

He had, over the course of many years, gained a quiet respect from almost everyone, including Lucas' parents, but there were some who still considered him dangerous. She found it annoying. He had a wife and eight children he loved to such a degree it was probably not entirely healthy, and although he did, in fact, still practice magic to a degree, Adora knew he meant no harm to anyone. Hell, if they were frightened of anyone, it should be Sebastian who had apparently inherited Rumplestiltskin's magical ability and tended to wallow in that knowledge while trying out new potions and spells on his siblings. At just barely 7 years-old, Sebastian Gold was not someone to be trifled with, and he got stronger every day. She, to her knowledge, did not have an innate ability with magic. Her sisters, Aimee and Mirabella were both capable, but had no interest and it was far too early to tell with either the twins or Zaz who was not due for a couple of months.

Adora, Aimee and Mira had laughed themselves sick when their father had announced that their new brother's name was to be Zaz, a word in Basque that meant seventh. Their mother had been unamused by this proclamation, but as everyone in the family had taken to calling the baby Zaz, it looked like it was probably going to stick. Adora tended to think her father had simply typed 'Seven' into the Google translator and clicked on different languages until he found one that could be used as a name. In fact, that was probably exactly what had happened.

She turned once again and walked back in to the kitchen where her father was sitting with Sebastian. Their heads were down and they were concentrating on something intently. Perhaps her father was having Baz teach him to read minds so he could finally beat Mira at chess. She marveled at how much her brother looked like her father. Both had shoulder length brown hair, soft brown eyes and slight builds. Rumple had, briefly, taken to calling Baz 'Mini Me' but when he had woken up one morning to find himself literally glued to his bed, he'd taken the hint and stopped.

A knock at the door broke in to her thoughts and her stomach dropped. There was nothing about this situation that didn't scream disaster, especially when her father looked up and grinned mischievously. On the bright side, at least her father couldn't bitch about cars or driving or anything like that. Lucas lived nearby, and they were going to walk to his house where his father had promised to take them to the movies.

Rumple got up and started walking to the door when Adora scampered past him to open it herself. Sebastian had abandoned their project, and glanced at the door with his eyes sparkling. Just before the door opened, Aimee and Mira joined their brother at the table. Belle, Adrian and Acacius watched with curiosity from the living room. He shook his head. Was he really that bad? Oh, right ...dumb question. He leaned against the counter and watched as his eldest daughter let in a tall boy with golden blonde hair and eyes that were almost as blue as hers. Rumplestiltskin tried not to stare ...really, but he couldn't help it. He had failed to ask Adora who Lucas' parents were and now he was regretting his forgetfulness. Naturally, he wasn't at all surprised that the Mayor's son would fall for his daughter. She was, after all, the spitting image of her mother, but he was amazed that Lucas had been allowed to come here alone. In fact, he was shocked that Lucas wasn't accompanied by a pack of wolves.

Lucas squared his shoulders and walked toward Rumple. He was a brave lad if nothing else. "Hello, sir. I'm Lucas Nolan."

Rumple nodded. "I assumed. You look very much like your father."

"So I'm told," Lucas responded with a smile. "If it is okay with you, Adora and I will be going to my house. My father is going to drive us to the movies."

The elder man looked at the boy with curiosity. "Charming can drive? Huh. Well, learn something new every day. Come in and meet the rest of the family, Lucas." Rumple turned to lead him into the living area and stopped, unable to prevent himself from laughing. "Really? What is it that you think I'm going to do to this remarkably polite young man?" His entire family, Sebastian, Aimee, Mira, Acacius, Adrian and Belle were standing at the base of the stairs as if preparing for a family picture ...or to render first aid, whichever they felt appropriate.

Sebastian was the only one who said anything. "Mom said you might turn him into a ..." he paused, struggling for the word. "...a ble ..blenda? No. Bl .."

"Blender?" Rumple asked, shooting a look at Belle who simply smiled innocently.

"Yes ...that," Sebastian said, nodding.

Rumplestiltskin turned back around to look at the boy standing next to his daughter. "Well, that would be inappropriate, wouldn't it?"

Lucas seemed to relax for a moment before Rumple added, "We don't blend much. Maybe a flat screen television or a cabinet or something."

"Papa!"Adora was appalled. She wiggled her fingers at the rest of her family. "Everyone go away. We're leaving and all of you are impossible!"

Belle finally took pity on her daughter and pushed her way through the group, which wasn't hard given how wide she was at the moment. She grasped her husbands hand and he looked down at her with a smile. "Oh very well, off you go."

Both kids sighed and headed, slightly too quickly, for the door.

"Oh, and Lucas?" Rumple's voice stopped them cold.

Lucas turned around trying not to tremble. He met the eldest Gold's eyes. "Yes, sir?"

"Have my daughter back, standing in this house by 11:00 or I assure you, I will make good on the suggestion of my son. Are we absolutely clear? She is my eldest daughter and should any harm come to her, I will find you." Rumple's voice had dropped to a deep whisper. He was not joking any more.

Lucas swallowed and nodded. "I understand, sir."

As much as she would have liked to be angry as she pulled her boyfriend out the door, Adora simply couldn't find it in her. Her heart swelled with the love that poured out from those words. Her mother had once told her that she had fallen in love with Rumplestiltskin, The Dark One, because she had seen in him a soul that was so stunning in it's beauty, she'd simply had no other choice. She had said his love was absolute, fierce, unconditional and that it gave her strength to know he would always be there to take care of her, no matter the cost. Adora hadn't really understood at the time, but she did now, and her mother had been right. It was comforting to know she was shrouded in a veil of protection no matter where she went or what she did.

When the teenagers were gone the rest of the family dispersed. Belle put the twins to bed and joined her husband in the living room where he was waiting for her. She walked over to him, and he helped her sit down next to him. When he looked at her, his eyes were serious. "What is it?"

"Are you happy, Belle?"

She had no idea what made him ask, but she answered with complete honesty. "When Adora was born, I was so very happy." She reached out at stroked his soft cheek gently. "And then Aimee and Mira came along and I was joyous. When Baelfire finally came to his senses and became a part of our family, I thought my heart would burst, but then Sebastian, Adrian and Acacius came along and I was happier still ...I didn't think it possible to find yet more happiness but I now have poor little Zaz."

He cocked his head to one side. "Why poor, little Zaz?"

Belle laughed. "Because I fear that no matter what I do, he has already been christened Zaz." Rumple grinned and Belle continued. "But, you know what?"

Rumple leaned forward, nuzzling her hair. "Hmmm?"

"Nothing will ever compare to the day I fell in love with you."

He pulled back and looked at her. "You gave me back my soul. You reminded me that I had a heart. I loved you then, and I love you now."

She trailed her fingers down the side of his face. "And you gave me a life of love and joy that I could never have imagined possible."

Rumplestiltskin smiled, leaning forward to kiss his wife. They remained like that for some time; simply holding on to one another, as they had for the last 15 years ...as they had since she had promised him forever.

Really, Truly and Honestly ...The End


End file.
